Discovery
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Aubrey finds out about Chloe and Beca dating, but not in the way she expected to


Beca had been easily agitated lately due to Aubrey's incessant bossiness, and even though she knew it had only gotten worse because nationals were quickly approaching there was still no need to be such a bitch to everyone. And it probably didn't help the matter that they had only made it to nationals because the acapella group that had placed second at regionals was disqualified. Chloe, noticing how moody the brunette had become, thought it'd be a good idea for Beca to let off some steam, so she suggested they take a walk.

"Where to?" Beca questioned the other woman's proposal.

"I don't know. Anywhere. We can just start walking and see where we end up," Chloe shrugged. "You need to let go of some of your frustration that you're keeping bottled up."

"Fine," the brunette sighed. She didn't really want to go out, but Chloe could be very persistent and the less resistance she put up, the sooner Beca could return to her room for the rest of the night. "We can go to the pool where the riff-off was and back."

"Sounds good to me! So... Talk to me," the redhead grinned. "Get it off your chest."

"What do you want me to say?" Beca knew the point of the walk was so that she could rant to the other woman, but she also knew that Aubrey was and so she was afraid of saying anything that might offend Chloe.

"Whatever you want. Anything. Everything. Whatever is bothering you. Like what it is about Aubrey that's angering you," Chloe listed, "And don't worry about hurting my feelings just because Aubrey's my friend. I know she can be too bossy and strict and jerk too."

"You sure?" Beca was still wary of the idea of complaining about the uptight blonde to her best friend (and probably only friend).

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you to talk to me," the redhead winked.

She had a point, Beca had to agree, if Chloe didn't actually want to hear about all the (possibly nasty) things Beca was thinking of about Aubrey, she wouldn't have asked. Or was she only asking so that she could report it all back to the blonde? But Chloe didn't seem like that type of a person at all - the kind who would pretend to be nice to you just to stab you in the back later, so Beca decided to take her chances.

"I can't stand her right now," the brunette let out a weighted sigh. "She's always so demanding and such a control freak. I mean, she was before, but now it's just gotten worse. I hate how it's her way or no way at all - she needs to loosen up and be more open to others' ideas. Why can't she realize we can't win if we stick to the set list she's had The Bellas do for the past three years? It's boring for us and even more so for the audience. We practically put them to sleep every time we get up on stage that we might as well be singing them lullabies! They roll their eyes and groan from dread when they hear our names," Beca vented, her jaw clenching at various points as she would angrily gesture with her hands while she spoke. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I know she's your friend, so I feel badly about talking to you about her like this."

"It's fine, really. Like I said, if I didn't want to hear it, I wouldn't have asked," Chloe gave the other woman an empathetic smile. "And as I'm sure you're probably aware, you're not the only one who feels this way. I'm sure the other Bellas do too, and to be honest, so do I. I love Aubrey - she's my best friend - but she can easily become overbearing and very difficult to deal with and downright frustrating to the point where you want to pull your hair out."

Beca couldn't keep the small snort that had escaped her mouth from the redhead's last few words, but said nothing in return; only hugging her arms to her chest as she tried to keep herself relatively warm against the frigid autumn breeze. Chloe wiggled her hand in the bend of the other woman's arm, linking herself with Beca and pulled the brunette closer.

"It'll warm you up faster," Chloe grinned.

"Thanks," Beca murmured, welcoming the warmth that the other woman gave her - even the surge of internal warmth. Chloe always somehow gave Beca the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around and even more so when they were talking to each other. Or even just a simple smile from the redhead would caught the butterfly riot to occur.

"Hey, Beca, will you go out with me?" Chloe beamed after a long silence.

They had just arrived at the drained pool and just turned around to head back to campus. Chloe had always had an interest in Beca, but was never sure when the right moment to be to ask the brunette to be her girlfriend. Normally, the redhead would just ask outright, but this time was different; she didn't want to scare Beca off and the other woman had sent mixed signals by both flirting with her and acting very casual with her, which caused Chloe to hesitate on the question. The current moment didn't seem like an ideal time to ask either, but Chloe was growing impatient; besides, if not now, then when would she get the next chance? And she also noticed Jesse's interest in Beca as well, and she wanted to be sure to have at least gotten her answer from the brunette before he did.

"Aren't we already out?" Beca tilted her head forward, having no idea what the other woman was talking about.

"You know what I mean - be my girlfriend!"

"Uh..." The moment had just been so... So dreary just seconds ago that Chloe's burst of enthusiasm caught Beca off guard.

"'Uh' as in yes or 'uh' as in no?" Chloe leaned in closer, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You are always so optimistic and cheerful" was the answer Beca settled with.

"Because being upset a waste of moments that could be spent being happy," the redhead chirped with a large, toothy grin, her eyes sparkling with glee. "And you never answered my question."

Beca opened her mouth to reply, but had a better idea; instead, she gave the awaiting woman's lips a quick kiss. "Does that answer you?" She smirked.

"Well, another kiss would be nice, but yes it does," Chloe winked.

Beca stopped in her tracks and uncrossed her arms, releasing the other woman's arm in the process, and pulled Chloe closer to her, giving the redhead a more ardent kiss.

"I love you," Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

"I love you too," Chloe hugged the other woman before linking her arm with Beca's once again.

This was certainly not how Beca had expected the evening to go, but she was very thrilled with how it turned out. A rough rehearsal with Aubrey throwing her usually hissy fit at them was definitely a fair trade off for getting Chloe to be her girlfriend as, after all, Beca had been secretly pining for the other woman to be more than just her good friend.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Beca gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek when they had arrived at the redhead's room.

"You're not coming in?"

"I can - I just wasn't sure if you were going to go to bed or something and I didn't want to impose."

"Oh, well come in! Besides, how could I sleep after a kiss like that?" Chloe flashed Beca a mischievous grin.

"Something tells me you're up to something - particularly that smile of yours and the playful glint in your eye."

"Me? Never," Chloe feigned innocence as she pulled the other woman onto the bed with her.

"Of course, how ridiculous of me to think that you'd _ever _be up to something with not-so-innocent intentions," Beca rolled her eyes and laughed, falling. Though she was able to keep herself from falling completely on top of Chloe, Beca wasn't able to prevent how exactly she landed: each of her hands on Chloe's shoulders, pinning the woman down, and one leg on either side of the redhead's torso.

"Well now look who's in the questionable position," Chloe purred, craning her head upwards just enough to steal a kiss from Beca.

"Is someone in a frisky mood?" The brunette asked as if she were genuinely surprised.

"Only one way to find out," Chloe murmured, as she abruptly shifted her weight, causing Beca to lose her grip on the redhead as Chloe reversed their positions so that she was on top of Beca.

"You are in so much trouble," the brunette muttered seductively.

"Seeing as you're the one pinned down, I beg to differ: you're the one who's in trouble here," Chloe bent down and kissed Beca's neck, who in turn let out a throaty moan as Chloe slid her hands up Beca's shirt, pulling it over the brunette's head.

Beca followed suit, slipping her hands up the other woman's shirt, who hastily pulled it off. They fumbled with each others' pants, tugging them off, wanting to be free from the restrictive clothing that served as a barrier between their skin.

All that was left to remove were their bras and underwear, which Chloe had begun to work on when the door flung open and the lights were turned on.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey gasped, startled by the sight of the two, nearly naked women before her who were equally surprised as they froze where they were momentarily.

"A-Aubrey!" Beca shot upright and yanked Chloe closer to her so that she could hide behind the other woman.

"At least we're still kind of dressed?" Chloe did her best to make the situation less awkward, but in vain.

"What are you two doing?!" The blond yelled, still in shock of what she had walked into and had not yet fully processed the situation.

"I don't actually have to answer that do I?" Chloe answered timidly with a question of her own.

"Were you two about to-" Aubrey began before Beca instinctively cut her off.

"Not so loud!" Beca hissed.

"But you were, right? Oh my god! Why?"

"I think you can figure that out yourself," the brunette grumbled, pulling on her clothes as Chloe just sat there on the bed, still too jolted to do anything. "And why do you think?"

"We're dating, Aubrey," Chloe added just in case the blonde didn't reach that conclusion herself as the blonde was sometimes a tad oblivious despite how glaringly obvious the clues could be.

"You're what?" Aubrey looked between both women who only stared back.

"Dating," Beca growled under her breath, "You know, what two people who like each other do."

Aubrey was just about to open her mouth to speak when she made the motion that caused both Beca and Chloe to brace themselves.

"Calm down," Chloe tried to calm Aubrey who made another gagging motion. "Aubrey, it's okay, we can talk about this. Please just relax, okay? Breathe," she continued to attempt to soothe the woman.

"Oh god," Beca groaned, getting up and relocating herself behind Aubrey, knowing that if anywhere would be safe to be in the room when the blonde puked everywhere, it would be in opposite direction she was facing. "Don't you dare turn around."

"Aubrey..." Chloe eyed her friend cautiously, slowly getting up and starting to follow Beca's idea of getting behind Aubrey. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever Aubrey's last meal was, but it would, of course, be even better if she could get Aubrey to calm down enough that she wouldn't blow chunks.

After a few more deep breaths, Aubrey managed to keep herself from puking up everything she had eaten that day and walked to her bed, planting herself on the edge as she did her best to wrap her mind around everything that she had just witnessed.

"So you and Beca are... Together?"

"Yes, we are," Chloe answered more calmly now that she knew both Beca and herself were spared one of Aubrey's infamous projectile vomiting. "Are you...Okay with this?"

Aubrey thought for a moment, her best friend and the one woman she couldn't stand dating was definitely something she'd need time to adjust to (and she didn't really see what Chloe saw in Beca).

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you. And I'll get used to it. I'll need some time, but I'll grow accustomed to it," Aubrey replied with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you, Aubrey. This means a lot to me," Chloe hugged her.

"Uh... Yeah, thanks, I guess," Beca wasn't sure what to say and it was becoming uncomfortable for her to be there so she settled on leaving. "I'm going to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," she announced to Chloe. "It was, uh, good seeing you, Aubrey," she gave the blonde an awkward nod.

"I'm sorry," Chloe flashed Beca a sheepish grin.

"It's fine, neither of us knew it'd happen. Anyway, g'night, Chloe. Aubrey," Beca gave another nod and made her exit.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Chloe turned to Aubrey.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Like I said, I'll need some time to adjust to the idea, but it'll be fine. If you're happy, then that's all that matters," the blonde smiled.

"Thank you, Aubrey," Chloe smiled, giving her friend another hug.

"One thing I will need you to do now, though," Aubrey began, "Is put on some clothes.

They both laughed as the redhead got off Aubrey's bed and threw on loose fitting, soft grey pants and a blank tank top - her usual sleep wear.


End file.
